knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotion Oasis
|quest=Emotion Oasis questline |translation= }} Emotion Oasis is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 06.03.2019 Emotion Oasis event, for a duration of 14 days only. It goes together with the Emotion Oasis questline. Story Tagline: "They say it's the greatest park of all time!" Emotion Oasis questline Questline available with Level 10. Themes: 06.03.2019 Emotion Oasis event, Emotion Oasis. Time: 14 days. #Forget all your troubles and have some fun! #House of cards #Fun for your soul #False empathy #Thunder #To infinity and beyond! # (quest) #Constraining factors Geography Structures: *'Storage' (NE) *'Fair Booth' *'Clockwork Fortune-teller' *'Queen Vain' / Amusement Park, portal to sublocation Amusement Park Objects to take home: ... File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Fair booth.png|'Fair Booth' File:Clockwork fortune-teller.png|'Clockwork Fortune-teller' File:Queen vain emotion oasis.png|'Queen Vain' File:Amusement park portal.png|'Amusement Park' Resources: special resources are Adrenaline Basket / / (12,14,15pcs, with Adrenaline Muffin ), Silver. Georesources: none. File:Map_LOCATION_ru01.png|link=File:Map_LOCATION_ru01.png|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Amusement Park }} Amusement Park is a sublocation in the temporary location Emotion Oasis. It can be reached through the Amusement Park portal. Structures: Storage (SW), Fair Booth, Queen Vain, Lightning Rod, Infinity Seal, Gate of Joy Maze (portal to the sublocation Joy Maze). Decorations: Clockwork Fortune-teller. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Fair booth.png|'Fair Booth' File:Queen vain.png|'Queen Vain' File:Lightning rod.png|'Lightning Rod' File:Infinity seal.png|'Infinity Seal' File:Gate of joy maze.png|'Gate of Joy Maze' File:Amusement park portal.png|'Amusement Park' File:Clockwork fortune-teller.png|'Clockwork Fortune-teller' Resources: Bog of Feelings / (41,79pcs, with Joy Essence ). Georesources: none. Sublocation: Joy Maze }} Joy Maze is a sublocation in the temporary location Emotion Oasis. It can be reached through the Gate of Joy Maze portal. It is a dungeon-type sublocation that contains openable (not resource) Adrenaline Baskets / that contain Adrenaline Muffin . Event articles |-|Fair Booth= }} The Fair Booth is a structure in the temporary travel location Emotion Oasis. It creates items and decorations. Tagline: "Here you can exchange the items you find in Amusement Park." |-|Clockwork Fortune-teller= }} The Clockwork Fortune-teller is a structure in the temporary travel location Emotion Oasis. Tagline: "..." Spin the fortune wheel with 5 Emotion Oasis Coins to receive a reward. The first spin rewards 1 Ticket to Amusement Park. |-|Queen Vain 1 / Amusement Park= }} The Queen Vain / Amusement Park is a structure in the temporary travel location Emotion Oasis. It is a portal to the sublocation Amusement Park. Tagline: "The greatest park of all time! Visit it once, and you'll never be the same again" Once upgraded, it acts as a portal to the sublocation Amusement Park. |-|Queen Vain 2= }} The Queen Vain is a structure in the temporary travel location Emotion Oasis sublocation Amusement Park. Tagline: "The owner of the Amusement Park. Collect Joy Essences in Amusement Park to get valuable rewards! The whole Kingdom is in!" |-|Lightning Rod= }} The Lightning Rod is a structure in the temporary travel location Emotion Oasis sublocation Amusement Park. Tagline: "Restore the Lightning Rod first to make the Park a happy place" When upgraded, it rewards 2 Thunder every . |-|Infinity Seal= |-|Gate of Joy Maze= }} The Gate of Joy Maze is a structure in the temporary travel location Emotion Oasis sublocation Amusement Park. It is a portal to the sublocation Joy Maze. Tagline: "Allows you to continue searching for Adrenaline Muffins" It acts as a portal to the sublocation Joy Maze. |-|ARTICLE x= |-|ARTICLE y= |-|ARTICLE template= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Emotion Oasis. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations